onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 728
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Franky | rating = | rank = }} "Luffy! An All-Out Leo Bazooka!" is the 728th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Doflamingo continue their battle, and Luffy manages to hit Doflamingo with a powerful attack, sending him crashing into the palace plateau. However, Doflamingo is still conscious, and Gear Fourth runs out before Luffy can deal the final blow. Lying on the ground and barely able to move, Luffy is targeted by Doflamingo and Jesus Burgess, who is after the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Long Summary Encouraged by Riku Doldo III's speech and by Luffy overpowering Doflamingo, the citizens of Dressrosa run away from the shrinking Birdcage in hopes of protecting their lives. Meanwhile, Doflamingo continues turning building into string and sending them after Luffy. The pirate struggles to navigate them and get near Doflamingo, who is nursing his internal wounds and intent on finishing their battle. Luffy screams Doflamingo's name, and the Shichibukai nearly wraps him up in a mass of string, sending him bouncing uncontrollably across the street. Luffy continues dodging the strings, knowing he is running out of time. Doflamingo turns a large portion of town into strings, shocking the citizens, and directs them all to Luffy. Luffy barely manages to dodge the incoming strings and flies toward Doflamingo in anger, covering his head in Busoshoku Haki. Retracting his head into his neck, Luffy headbutts Doflamingo, sending him flying a large distance. Doflamingo manages to recover quickly and wrap a string around Luffy's arm, throwing the pirate into the ground. However, Luffy recovers and prepares to unleash a final blow, retracting both hands into his forearms. He hits Doflamingo with both palms, and the force of the blow sends Doflamingo flying into the palace plateau. The citizens, pirates, Marines, and gladiators react in shock to Luffy's move, as the pirate slowly falls down to the ground. The dust at the site of Doflamingo's impact clears, showing the unmoving Shichibukai. The citizens start celebrating Doflamingo's defeat while staring at Luffy, and one of them recognizes who the pirate is. However, one person is doubtful, as he does not resemble the person on newspapers, with another person thinking he was much taller. The citizens wonder about Luffy's constant bouncing and ask if he can stop, which he denies. Meanwhile, Gatz stares at Luffy and realizes that he is Lucy, the Block C winner in the Corrida Colosseum. Cavendish also celebrates Doflamingo's defeat, but Law realizes that the Birdcage is still up, meaning Doflamingo is still conscious. Luffy realizes this as well, and leaps back up into the air in order to give Doflamingo a final blow. He flies toward Doflamingo and readies a punch, but Gear Fourth's time limit expires before he can throw it, and the air exuded sends him crashing into the ground. The citizens stare in shock at Luffy lying on the ground, and on the palace rooftop, Jesus Burgess laughs in delight. Burgess jumps from the roof and bounces on one of the spires on the Flower Field, shocking Cavendish, as he falls down to the streets below. Koala marvels at how far the pirate can jump as she calls Sabo on the Den Den Mushi, but gets no answer. Burgess lands on the street, and the citizens recognize him in fear as captain of the first ship of the Blackbeard Pirates. Burgess shouts his intentions to steal the Gomu Gomu no Mi from Luffy, who attempts to get up, but is too weak. The citizens stare at him and wonder if they should help him, but one citizen says that he is a pirate and could not be trusted. Some citizens are still willing to trust Luffy, and they ask him what happened to Doflamingo. Suddenly, the ground around Doflamingo begins to crack as the citizens realize that the Shichibukai is still conscious, and they run in fear. Luffy attempts to stand and face Doflamingo, but falls to the ground again as Doflamingo sees his fallen opponent and smiles in delight. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Luffy struck Doflamingo with Leo Bazooka right after King Riku's speech. The anime further extends the clash before Luffy uses that attack, with Doflamingo landing attacks on Luffy in Gear Fourth. In the manga, Doflamingo failed to land a clean blow. **When Luffy used a Haki-imbued headbutt in the manga, he only destroyed a wall of string blocking his way. In the anime, Luffy also landed a hit with the headbutt before Doflamingo grabbed Luffy with a thread and threw him away. Luffy then flew back to deliver the Leo Bazooka attack against Doflamingo. *After Luffy uses the Leo Bazooka attack, the manga only showed the citizens cheering. The anime briefly shows everyone's shocked reaction before the citizens started cheering. *In the manga, Gatz appeared after Luffy's Gear Fourth wore out. The anime adds a scene with Gatz arriving at the scene and recognizing Luffy while he is still in Gear Fourth. Site Navigation